Dear Agony
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: Magneto has decided he wants to continue what was stopped by Mystique seventeen years prior, experimentation on mutants. When he is easily able to acquire his former test subject, Nightcrawler, he leaps at the opportunity. But every man has a breaking point. Eventually, everyone snaps. And in the end, all that is left is a ghost of who that person once was.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This will be a _very _dark fic. It is not for the feint of heart.**

**Chapter One**

**Deal**

_A cry echoed through the stone walls of an eerie castle lying on a mountain on the edge of the Bavarian Alps. It was muted only by the equally distressed cry of a woman covered completely by a dark cloak. "Monster!" cried the woman as she ripped the infant from the cruel man's arms. "What have you done to him?!" she shouted furiously as she examined her son. What had once been her perfect, handsome son had been transformed into nothing short of a blue demon. _

_The woman did the only thing that appeared to be rational at the time. She ran. There was no way she was going to leave her son in the hands of that… That monster. No, even she wasn't that cruel. She would get her son to safety by any means necessary. But the man pursued. And worse yet, a pack of wolves began stalking her as well._

_The woman ran until she reached a run-down bridge. She held the boy tightly, afraid of dropping him. But when the wolves backed up on her, she nearly fell over the bridge. Her son fell out of her arms. "NO!" she screamed as the boy fell down, down into the raging river below._

_The woman had never felt so relieved as she did in the moment that she saw her still very much alive son floating to a nearby village. With a heavy heart, she watched as a young couple pulled him out and took him into their home. Doing the only thing she thought right at the time, she pulled her hood up and walked back to the castle where so much had gone wrong._

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" a distinctive female voice shouted from the staircase of the foyer of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. "Like, hurry up! You're making us all late!" Kitty continued impatiently. She hated being late, and she was sick of Kurt holding everybody up. How much time did it take for him to get his image-inducer working anyway?

"Coming, Keety!" Kurt called in his thick German accent as he stood at the top of the stairs. With a BAMF, he teleported next to her, leaving the strong stench of sulfur and bromide around him. "And v'e are not running late!" he insisted. "V'e are just a bit behind schedule."

"Like, whatever," Kitty sighed as she headed out the door. Kurt followed closely behind her. "What was taking you so long anyway? Normally you're already downstairs and eating what… Your sixth plate?"

Kurt laughed at that. "Now Keety, at most I eat five," he said as he got into the back of Scott's convertible. Kitty climbed in beside him. "Sheesh, you act like I'm alvays eating or something," he continued as he buckled his seatbelt.

"You are always eating, Kurt," Jean said with a laugh as she took the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt as she spoke.

"Yeah man, I'd kill for your metabolism," Scott added as he pulled out of the mansion's property and headed off to Bayville High. "I think most would."

"V'ell, vhat can I say?" Kurt shrugged as stretched out in his seat. "It pays to be the fuzzy one."

Soon, Scott was parking at the high school, and all of the passengers got out. Kitty checked the time and sighed in both frustration and anger. "Way to go, Kurt!" she shouted as she grabbed her backpack and made a run for the building. "I'm like, going to be late for my geometry test!" she called over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the ride, Scott," Kurt said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the interior of the school. "But I'm running late too. Amanda is probably starting to get worried."

"Whoa man," Scott said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I thought her parents didn't want you two seeing each other anymore?"

"They don't," Kurt said with a sigh. "But v'e love each other. Vhat they don't know von't kill them, right?" he asked with a shrug.

"I guess so, but still, you might want to tell them," Scott replied as he took his hand off of Kurt and walked into the school.

"V'e vill, v'e vill," Kurt assured as he followed behind the older boy. "Just not yet. I don't think they are ready to hear it yet."

"Don't you have a class to get to or something?"

"Ah, I forgot, Mr. Summers, always the rule-follower," Kurt laughed as he headed for his classroom. He felt genuinely happy that day, the first time in a long time, especially since the exposure of mutants. For such a long time, nothing had gone in his favor, until his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton came along. She was one of the few people who didn't care if someone was a mutant or not. She didn't care that he was blue, furry, and scary even. She liked him for him, and he still couldn't believe he had gotten that lucky. Still, there was the issue of her parents. Once his little secret was revealed, they were furious. That bothered him more than he'd let on, but he and Amanda really did plan to make things right with her parents. They were going to tell them. It just wasn't the right time.

Still, everything had gone so well, for the most part. Sure there were a few bumps in the road, usually thanks to a certain jock by the name of Duncan Matthews, but mutant exposure had gone over much better than he thought it would. He still wore his image-inducer to school, but eventually, he decided, he wouldn't. Once again, it just wasn't the right time. And with everything going so well, he never once thought something terrible would happen. At least not as soon as it did.

* * *

"I won't allow it!" Mystique shouted at the man responsible for so much of her suffering. "Not again!" she continued. "You experimented on him once. You will _not _do it again." It was obvious that talking about the boy still reopened old wounds and struck nerves and emotions that most would think Raven Darkholme incapable of.

"Yes, and you intervened then," Magneto said coldly. There was still so much he had wanted to test on the boy. There was so much he thought he could achieve. Though it meant suffering for the infant, he couldn't have cared less. Now though, it would be trickier, especially since the boy's powers had manifested. But it was a challenge, and he loved challenges. "And I am not asking for permission, Mystique," he added. "This is an opportunity I can't afford to pass up."

"And what's the point?" the shape shifting mutant asked coldly. "Other than personal satisfaction from the expense of another? I will _not _allow you to harm my son more than you already have."

"Your son?" Magneto actually laughed at the statement. "You may have given birth to the boy, but you are by no means his mother. You will either help me, or you will stay out of my way. Is that clear?"

Mystique glared at the man a moment longer before realizing she had no choice. When Magneto wanted something, he got it. There were no questions asked, and there was no highway option. But at the same time, she refused to help him. She refused to have any connections with this. It made her, who had done so many bad things, feel sick. "Yes," she said. Ice was in her tone. "Very clear."

And so it was settled. Soon, Magneto would have who and what he wanted. Soon and very soon, he would be rebooting his mutant experiments on his former test subject, Kurt Wagner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to get this second chapter up. I had some things going on, then I kind of forgot about it altogether, and then the little annoying voice in the back of my head brought it back to my attention. Other updates will _hopefully _not take as long as this one did. Once again, I apologize! **

**Oh, and thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**

He didn't know exactly what had happened. One moment, he had been leaving his math classroom to retrieve his forgotten textbook from his locker, and in his next moment of awareness, there was darkness. He wanted to wake, but he couldn't. Sleep was so much simpler, so much more calming. His mind was in a fog, something unpleasant to the teen, but not necessarily unwelcomed. Something though, a voice, was encouraging him to wake up. He groaned as his mind betrayed his body, eyelids fluttering open. "Vhat happened?" he managed to say through a dry throat and a mouth feeling as though it were stuffed with cotton. He knew that he had had to have been drugged, something that scared him. With his metabolism, the normal dose of anything could kill him, or make him violently sick at the very least.

He managed to observe his surroundings. Something was definitely not right, and only when he looked around, did he realize what. He was no longer at Bayville high, rather in a concrete room, whether above or underground, he couldn't tell. There were no windows, eliminating any and all visual clues he might have had to figure out at least how long he had been out. The concrete walls posed another issue as well. He had no idea where he was, and he had no idea what lay outside of the walls. He wouldn't be able to teleport out. He tried to move, but was heavily restrained. He tried in vain to teleport to the other side of the room, freeing him of the restraints, but he couldn't. His breathing and heart rate escalated as pure terror ran through his veins. He was about to question why he couldn't use his powers even inside the room when he felt the collar around his neck. He had heard rumors of inventions of collars that would suppress mutant abilities, all of the X-Men had, but he had never considered the notion that anyone would use them.

"I see you're finally awake," a familiar voice said from his left. Kurt turned his head to look at the man.

"Magneto," the blue mutant seethed. He rarely became angry, but in that instant, he was furious, furious and confused. Why had he been brought here? What did Magneto plan to do to him?

"Don't panic, Kurt," Magneto said in an even tone. "What we are going to accomplish could benefit millions for years to come. The advances we will discover…"

"You mean zhe advances you vill discover," Kurt responded coldly.

"Like it or not, you are a part of this," Magneto said.

"Zhen vhy me and not vone of your underlings?" Kurt demanded.

"Some of my experiments require a mutant with a high metabolism. Now then," the older mutant took something from a nearby counter, a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "I wonder if a mutant body reacts the same way to high amounts of an artificial hormone as a normal human body?"

Kurt's breathing hitched when he saw the needle. He knew Magneto would go to extreme lengths to get what he wanted, but he never dreamed that those lengths would involve experimentation on fellow mutants. He hissed when the needle was inserted into a vein in his forearm.

"Were you aware that an insulin-induced coma was said to cure the mind of certain ailments?" Magneto asked. Kurt clenched his eyes shut when he felt the burn of the foreign substance entering his bloodstream. "In humans without the heightened gene, too much of the hormone can cause a pseudo-coma, followed by seizures. This could be a pinpoint in studying those who are both mutant and schizophrenic." He pulled the needle out of Kurt's arm. "I am doing this for the greater good, Kurt."

Kurt glared at the man before unconsciousness took its hold once again as the large dosage of the hormone began to work through his system.

* * *

"Hey Scott, have you seen Kurt?" Kitty asked the team field leader as she passed him in a hall of the Xavier Institute. She hadn't seen him in the school cafeteria at lunch, and she hadn't seen him since getting home.

Scott shook his head. "No sign of him," he sighed. It was so unlike Kurt to go somewhere without telling anyone. It was even rarer for him to miss a meal, which had set warning bells off when the blue mutant hadn't joined his friends at lunch. Something wasn't right, that was certain. "Hey Rogue!" he called out when she walked into the mansion. "You haven't seen Kurt around anywhere, have you?"

Rogue shook her head. "Can't say Ah have," she answered with a frown. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"I don't know," Scott answered, already heading to the professor's office. "But I'm about to find out."

* * *

The effects of the insulin hormone had taken effect much sooner than Magneto had anticipated. Within half an hour, the teen had been completely unconscious, and not long after that had the seizure begun.

Mystique watched on in horror as her son's body thrashed against the restraints holding him down. She had to bite her tongue from lashing out at the man responsible. She should have prevented this. She should have intercepted Kurt on his way to school and kept him away from the monster holding him captive. But she hadn't, she had stood by and watched as everything had happened, and despite what she would have liked to believe, she would continue to stand on the sidelines, doing absolutely nothing.


End file.
